


an unconventional christmas party

by Lackyducks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluffyfest, Friendship, Gen, Secret Santa, Surprise Party, Teamwork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: Xisuma has been holed up in his base over Christmas. Grian has a plan to fix that.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	an unconventional christmas party

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa for [iilytra](http://iilytra.tumblr.com), hosted by [ this blog](http://hermitcraftsecretsanta.tumblr.com) ! it was done in the theme of 'xisuma opening presents' but... with a bit of a twist. thank you for reading & i hope you enjoy!

"He has to come out eventually right?" Grian calls, folding his arms. He watches the upsidedown Mumbo move around the meeting room, before coming to stand in front of him. He bends to the side, becoming horizontal in Grian's vision.

"He said he was busy," Mumbo reminds him. Grian groans. He flicks his leg, rolling onto his front. Mumbo stands up straight to match.

"It's Christmas! And we've barely seen him!" Grian throws his hands up.

"He can't help having stuff to do-"

" _Christmas_ , Mumbo." In one smooth movement, Grian sits up, legs falling over the edge of the table. His elytra bends awkwardly against the surface. It's no wonder they need repairing so often, but Grian doesn't have time to look after them. He has so much to do!

"Christmas would be an interesting affair if the world _broke,_ " Mumbo replies, eyes narrowed.

Grian rolls his, "The server isn't going to break if Xisuma takes a holiday."

"You know how seriously Xisuma takes his job. He worries about us." Mumbo returns to pacing.

The Sahara meeting room looks like a Christmas whirlwind has blown through it. Green and red wool decorates the walls and ceilings, a small array of redstone lamps light in a pattern. In the corner, Grian even gave a tree a shot. It's been a busy year, and Christmas is always a nice time to unwind and kick back a little. With the stress of demise out of their minds, he can focus on the things that matter. Like spending times with the other hermits and celebrating.

Except, Xisuma.

Xisuma has been holed up in his base for ages. Grian isn't really sure what he's doing in there, but he doesn't appreciate being disturbed. If they can disturb him in the first place. Sometimes, he's so deep in code they wonder if they'll ever get him out again. He surfaces eventually. Always does. But for all the Christmas festivities, it feels like they've barely seen him. Nobody has been successful in dragging him out of his base.

"You know what, Mumbo?" Grian asks, placing his hands in his lap. "I think I've got a plan."

"What plan?" Iskall enters the room with his hands in his pockets, "Grian, get off the table." Grian huffs but slides to the floor. He climbs into his chair instead.

"How we're going to make Xisuma celebrate Christmas with us."

* * *

"Keralis!" A voice calls from outside, followed by a knock on his door. Keralis yawns and the door slams open before he can get to his feet. Cleo strides in, a stack of armour stands over her shoulder. She has a wide smile on her face, hair puffed out over her shoulders.

"Oh! Cleo!" Keralis turns, smiling at her. She puts her hands on her hips, throwing some armour stands his way.

"We have a job to do."

* * *

"The main room of his base is pretty big," Scar points to the centre of the map. "I say we put the tree there." Grian bounces on the spot.

"We can scatter the presents underneath! Like, fake ones and actual chests." There's already mock ups in the room around them. They took inspiration from the Christmas area, with the addition of showing it off to Bdubs. A small tree, a present box made of wool. Dyed shulker boxes look good, too.

"Okay, but do we want the tree so big it comes out the roof?" Zedaph asks. His smile gives away what he wants the answer to be. The group exchange looks, nodding to each other.

"Go big or go home, right?" Tango says. They cheer.

* * *

"So you think it will work?" Ren asks. He throws the bag of redstone dust to Doc, who catches it midair. He doesn't look up from the trail on the ground, counting out blocks carefully.

"All we have to do is make sure he stays away from the room," Doc says. He checks the diagram in his hand before placing a repeater. "Seeing as he's barely left, I don't think it'll be difficult." Ren hums. Peering over Doc's shoulder at the diagram, he tries to dig out what he'll need next.

"Look out duty," He says, sighing, "We get the fun job."

* * *

"So you want not only my ice, but also my _snow_ , for free?" Stress asks. She looks intimidating against her castle walls, arms crossed tight in front of her chest. "I'm not running a charity here, Iskall." Iskall holds his hands out.

"What _if_ that charity was Xisuma?" He asks, keeping eye contact with Stress. She looks away, her brows drawn together. Seconds pass by, a tap of her foot marking each one.

"You should've opened with that," She decides, smiling.

* * *

"Yeah, this baby will give you enough pumpkins for an army of snow golems. Probably already has enough for you." Impulse pats his farm, grinning brightly. The mine carts chug away behind him, dragging the pumpkins from the ground. Mumbo bounces on the spot.

"Impulse you are a life saver," He declares, and really really means it.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit ironic using wool from Xisuma's own wool farm?" Cub asks as he picks up a shulker box. Loose strands of red and green wool cling to his lab coat.

"I think it's poetic." False shrugs, collecting her own boxes. She smiles at Cub over them, looking pleased with herself. With a smile of his own, he shakes his head.

* * *

"Writing out labels sucks," TFC grumbles, jamming the quill against the table. Joe flicks out another letter, glancing upwards.

"I can do the writing if you want me to," He suggests, "It's only names, after all."

"And then what do I do?" Joe gives him half a smile.

"I'll repeat Cleo's words: Make sure I don't write anything else."

* * *

"X, hey dude." Doc hovers in the doorway, watching the admin inside the room. Ren is down the corridor, keeping contact with the others. If he listens carefully (with the enhanced hearing) he can hear the ruckus they're creating through the base.

Xisuma doesn't make a noise to acknowledge him, so Doc assumes he's pretty deep in code. The room is filled with screens. Xisuma jumps between them, entering a command on one, changing data on another, altering a line of code like it's nothing. Doc wishes he knew enough about it to understand what it all means. What's got him so caught up for so long has been a mystery to all of them.

He finds somewhere to perch, half watching Xisuma, half listening to everyone outside. It's funny how Xisuma broadcasts his emotions so clearly. He squints when he's concentrating, scrunching up completely when frustrated. Then he smiles, face opening up as he types furiously. Standing back with a sigh, he looks up, past the screens for the first time.

"Oh! Doc!" The screens flicker out and vanish, leaving the two alone in the room. Xisuma adjusts his helmet, shoulders pulled in. "Sorry, you weren't waiting long, were you? I was a bit-"

"I could tell," Doc waves him off. "It was cool watching you work." Xisuma brightens at that, standing straighter again.

"Thank you. I... Think? Did you need something?" Ever to business. Even when he's half stumbling over his words. Doc shakes his head, standing and leaning against the doorway. He just has to keep Xisuma in here.

"I've barely seen you, man! I wanted to check you were still alive. The others would kill me if you weren't." Xisuma chuckles, relaxing into the easy conversation. He glances around him, at where the screens once stood.

"I have a feeling it's me they'd be after. Cleo would find a way to bring me back. Even if it's just to kill me again." Doc laughs softly. There would be a line, he bets. Look at them now, after all. "I've just been working on a pet project. I think it's all finished up, though. Just need to test it." Doc raises an eyebrow at that.

"Do I get to know more about this pet project?" He asks. Xisuma returns his smirk.

"When everyone else does."

"Oh come on-" Doc puts on his best, sympathetic looking face, "-At least show me some of the code."

Xisuma shakes his head, "You're terrible, you are." He waves his hand and a screen bursts into space. Xisuma pulls it into the centre of the room. "Fine then, I'll show you a bit."

* * *

"Don't you break that whilst I'm still up here-" Iskall is cut off by the scaffolding falling out below him, squeaking as he knocks his elytra open, landing hard on the ground regardless. "Grian."

"Easy clean up, right?" Grian grins, offering him a hand onto his feet. Iskall shakes himself off, scowling at him.

"Because it's Christmas, I won't get you back." Iskall jabs a finger into Grian's chest, "This time." Grian laughs, dragging Iskall into a side hug.

Stress bounces by with a stack of shulker boxes, followed by Joe. She places one, and Joe adds the label, the two chatting as they work. Cleo and Keralis are halfway up the tree, carefully arranging armour stands between them into baubles and decorations. Atop the tree, Scar and Cub are attempting to create a star, whilst Impulse tries to build some kind of redstone contraption into it. Bdubs is finishing the tinsel that Iskall was just dropped from. It's all coming together, in a bustle of activity.

Grian has always loved when a plan comes to fruition. He checks around, where the last touches are being done. Cleo adds a bow to a present, False sneaks something into one, whilst Tango catches Zedaph when he falls from the tree.

It all comes to a halt when Ren steps out of the hallway, waving his hands. They freeze, staring. The room is completely still. Then it bursts into action, people finishing what they can, the others rushing to the tree. They're still halfway in chaos when Xisuma emerges, chatting with Doc. He takes two steps into the open space before stopping. Those close enough can see him blink at the sight.

"Um, surprise?" Ren attempts, still the closest to the door. Silence broken, the others are quick to chime in.

"Merry Christmas!" "Happy holidays, X!" "Do you like it?" "Surprise!"

"Oh!" Xisuma raises his hands to his helmet, "This- This is- oh jeez, wow." Grian steps forward, unsure if Xisuma is happy with it or not.

"Xisuma," He says, and he pronounces it correctly, for once, "I thought... Since you've been really busy lately and haven't joined us for Christmas, that we'd bring Christmas to you? It was my idea, the others just went along with it so please don't be mad at them-"

"Grian-" Xisuma shakes his head, "-No, this is wonderful. This is... Amazing." There's a collective sigh of relief across the room. When Grian looks around, smiles are appearing on faces.

"We got presents!" Cleo calls.

"And food!" Bdubs adds, raising his hand.

"We were thinking we could have our Christmas party here," Grian tells him, giving Xisuma a nervous smile, "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course!" Xisuma smiles so wide it nearly reaches the sides of his helmet. "I, actually had something I wanted to show you guys."

"Is it what you've been working on all this time?" False asks.

"Yeah! We missed you!" Keralis tugs at Bdub's arm, the other falling in line with him. Xisuma laughs, hand scratching his neck under the helmet.

"It is, in fact. I thought it would be a nice surprise but I think I've been outdone." Xisuma looks around at the colours, scattered around and lighting up his base. The hermits are gathered around the Christmas tree. Not one of them looks out of place here. "Do you guys mind if I cheat? Just this once."

They all shrug, and there's no obvious objections. So Xisuma nods, opening his console and entering a single command. It takes a second, the sky darkening barely noticed with all the lights. And then there's snow, drifting down from the sky. A few of them gasp. Impulse holds his hand up, a snowflake melting into his skin.

"It's snowing," Mumbo says, his voice soft.

"That's- that's pretty impressive," Impulse admits. A few of the others reach out to touch the snowflakes, enjoying the cool touch against their skin. They flutter down through the open top of the base.

"I messed with the code a little," Xisuma says, "It was really easy once I figured it out. It should snow everywhere, though it won't leave any trace." He looks at the snow golems gathered in the corner. "Not that it'll be an issue here, obviously."

"That's amazing." Cub nods at him.

"Very Christmassy," Joe agrees. Grian doesn't think he's ever smiled wider. He points to the furnaces, alight with the smell of cooking food.

"Come on! We have to celebrate." He claps his hands. The hermits nod, dispersing from the tree. Xisuma catches Grian's arm, smiling at him.

"Thank you. For all of this. I'm sorry I've been so distant."

Grian shakes his head, clapping Xisuma's arm, "You don't get to apologise. Everyone wanted to do something for you. It's Christmas. And you'll be thanking people forever if you thank all of them."

"I'll be here forever then," He smiles fondly at the hermits scattered around his base, "I don't think that's a bad fate." Grian laughs, grabbing Xisuma's wrist and dragging him to the food.

"Come on, you better start eating if you're staying that long!"

"I live here, Grian!" Xisuma says, but he's laughing too.


End file.
